On Okaara/Wes' team lands on Indigo-1's planet
This is how On Okaara and Wes' team lands on Indigo-1's planet goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. we see Okaara invisible jet lands sees Larfleeze's temple Mac Grimborn: I bet Larfleeze's power battery is in his temple. pats him on the shoulder looks to him heads on follow him they confront Orange Construct warriors slices them as they continue on find a gateway enter as they find a path to Larfleeze's throne room Green Lantern: Remember, Mac, distract Larfleeze so that I can steal his power battery. Mac Grimborn: Got it. Prince Gasket: Word has it his greed is very unstable. Mac Grimborn: Why is that? Prince Gasket: He never lets anyone else wear an Orange Lantern ring. He's the only member of the Orange Lantern Corps. Mac Grimborn: I know. I swore to never come back to Okarra. Deviot: You must never swear. It is a sign of weak verbal skills. Wonder Woman: Ugh, enough talking! Let's do this already! gets ready enter Larfleeze's throne room Larfleeze: Give me Green Lantern! Batman: And you'll help us? Larfleeze: No... I just want Green Lantern! Also, empty your pockets! Batman: There's nothing in my pockets. Larfleeze: Then... give me your clothes! suddenly notices Mac Larfleeze: Well, if it isn't my old SPD enemy. I thought I might have smelled something pure good. Mac Grimborn: You smelled right. morphs as he fights Larfleeze succeeds in defeating Larfleeze Batman: I don't think this bargain is going to work! We'll leave. Mac Grimborn: I'm leaving, since I'll have to destroy the Power Rangers without you. Larfleeze: No, you need to pay me for my time. I'll take Green Lantern as payment! Mac Grimborn: Deal. a fake Green Lantern and gives it to Larfleeze to him, Green Lantern takes Larfleeze's power battery Green Lantern: Greed. demorphs Larfleeze: I'm not used to people giving me what I want. Wait! I want more! Mac Grimborn: Bye-bye. leave Okarra Larfleeze: Awww... the Green Lantern dummy disappear What? No fair! pouts and pounds on the floor we see Indigo-1's planet sees the civilians hitting each other Sledge: For beings that show compassion, they look violent. Martian Manhunter: Good thinking, Sledge. ship lands looks around is concerned sees ruins around is confused encounter Indigo Tribe Warriors and defeat them continue on as they see Indigo-1 is curious looks at him Lloyd Garmadon: That must be Indigo-1, who Mac mentioned. nods his head screams in anger Indigo-1: Stay away, you filthy criminals! Sledge: That wasn't very nice. runs away as Badonna is confused Badonna: For a wise and compassionate person, she seems very violent. continue on find Indigo-1 again Indigo-1: You intruders! away is confused still head on as they enter Indigo-1's throne room sees the destroyed power battery Sledge: The power battery's destroyed! That means it must've turned the entire Indigo Tribe into a bunch of violent remorseless criminals! fixes the Power Battery entire Indigo Tribe is back to normal and Poisandra cheer and hug turns to Manhunter, Flash, Cyborg, and Wes' team Indigo-1: You have restored our power battery. You have each shown compassion. nods his head and steps up Sledge: Indigo-1, Mac needs your help for undoing the damage Brainiac and Mesogog did to Earth. Indigo-1: Anything for Mac. Royale sighs